A Rumbelle Christmas
by Kirsten468
Summary: Belle and Rumple's first Christmas together. Tis the season for love and family and maybe a little bit of Christmas naughtiness towards the end. Also some sprinkling of Swanfire. All mistakes are mine. Please read and enjoy and review!


A Rumbelle Christmas

 **A/n: Hello fellow Rumbellers! I'm writing this as an early Christmas present for all of you because let's face it, Eddie and Adam are never going to allow us to see one of our favorite couples having a wonderful first Christmas together full of love and joy. This is set after they return from Neverland and Neal is still alive because I want Rumple and Belle to have all of their family. Enjoy! Kirsten**

She was definitely doing way too much. Every time he came home from the pawn shop, there was yet another decoration put up in their home or more baked treats in the kitchen. It was all certainly festive, but he didn't want her tiring out for his sake. He decided to gently confront her one night while she was trimming the big tree in their living room. Belle almost swayed as she picked up a box of tinsel. Rumple was quick to grab her waist to help her stand upright and he carefully led her to the couch to sit down. He made sure that she was sitting back comfortably before turning on the gas fireplace. The flames highlighted how pale and worn his wife looked. Rumple sat down next to Belle and took her hands in his.

"Sweetheart, you're really doing too much. I know this is our first Christmas together, but you don't have to do all this. I'm worried about you. You've been at this since the day after Thanksgiving," he adomished gently as he massaged her hands. Belle closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. One of his hands moved to under her back to rub soothing circles on it. They sat in silence before she opened her eyes and responded.

"You're right, Rumple. I just want everything to be absolutely perfect because you made it back to me after all that time in Neverland. I love you and I want this holiday to be a celebration of all the happiness we've found with each other."

Belle turned and started to caress his cheek with one hand. He closed his eyes and turned his chin to kiss her palm. She was smiling though when he opened them.

"I promise that this tree is the last decoration and I have just one more batch of treats to make. I don't know if Neal mentioned it to you during one of your weekly lunches with him, but Granny has invited the whole town to her diner for a Christmas Eve gathering. She's taken care of the main courses, but she's asked the rest of us to bring either a side dish or a dessert to share."

Rumple had remembered Neal mentioning the gathering in passing about a week ago. But his mind had been preoccupied with remembering how he had mgically destroyed the Pandora's Box holding his father. He was hoping that the price of using magic wasn't too much and that Belle and his son wouldn't be hurt because of it. But he would put it out of his mind for now to work on rebuilding his relationship with Neal and making Belle the happiest woman in the world. An idea came to his mind and he turned to his wife with a smile.

"Sweetheart, why don't I call Neal and see if he wants to come over and help us decorate this big tree as a family?"

Belle perked up at the idea and smiled lovingly back at her husband.

"That's a wonderful idea, my love."

"Good. I'll call him right away."

Rumple stood up and left the room to dial his son's number. Belle was grateful to be able to relax a bit longer and to think over some more what to get her husband for Christmas. Although she had been getting to know Rumple better over the past few months, he was still a mystery to her. She loved him with all her heart and she wanted his gift to be special and meaningful. Belle still had a couple of weeks though to come up with something. Rumple came back into the room with a happy look on his face.

"Neal said he would be right over."

"Perfect. I'll at least get the lights and ornaments out of the boxes so we're ready to go when he gets here." Belle stood up and stretched. Rumple helped her to carefully lift the lights out of the box and untangle them. A knock sounded on the door as the first ornament came out. Rumple went to answer it and soon returned with Neal following. Belle stopped what she was doing to give Neal a hug.

"Hello Neal."

"Hello Belle. How are you?"

"Doing too much work to decorate this place. I'm glad you've come over to help out. How are things between you and Emma?"

"Friendly for now. I'm leaving it up to her if and when our relationship turns into something more. I am glad though that she came as my date to your wedding."

Belle smiled as she thought over the small and private ceremony that had taken place shortly after everyone had returned from Neverland. Neal had been their best man and Red was maid of honor. Snow, David, Emma, Moe, and Henry were in attendance. She stopped her trip though down memory lane to turn her attention to getting the ornaments ready while Neal and Rumple rigged up the lights. Neal turned on the radio and a soft, lilting instrumental carol filled the air. The three of them worked in a comfortable silence and the tree was up and decorated beautifully with gold and silver ornaments within an hour. Neal said his goodbyes after the boxes were put away in the basement and Belle went to take a long, relaxing soak in the tub. Rumple declined her offer to join because he wanted to think over what to get his wife for Christmas. He had a few ideas during the past couple of days, but none of them seemed good enough. He wanted Belle to have the best Christmas ever and he would do everything he could to make it so. His musings were interrupted by a soft hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Belle looked absolutely dead on her feet.

"Darling, off to bed with you. Promise me that you'll take it easy and rest for the next few days."

"I promise," Belle confirmed. She made her way underneath the warm comforter on their king size bed. Rumple changed into pajamas and laid down next to his wife. He pulled her close, holding her and lovingly stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Rumple slipped out of the bed and left the room quietly. He wasn't quite ready for sleep and he did his best thinking while spinning at his wheel. He padded down to the basement and flicked on the light. Rumple sat down at the spinning wheel and soon it was making a low, comforting hum. He didn't know how long he sat down there, but when he was ready for sleep he had gift ideas for Belle, Neal, Henry, and the rest of the family.

Belle kept her promise and spent the next few days taking it easy. There was little traffic at the library, so she spent most of her work day making Rumple's gift. However, Rumple would be coming by early today so that they could buy presents for their family. She just finished up a difficult stitch when she heard the library door open. In a flash, Rumple's gift was in the desk drawer and locked away. Belle looked up at her husband with what she hoped passed for a welcoming smile. He looked at her inquistively.

"Belle, you're flushed. Are you all right?" he asked.

"The heat's just a little high in here. Shall we go? I just need to grab my coat and lock up."

Rumple decided to not question his wife any further. He just stepped out of the way as she tidied up some books left on a table and got her coat from the hook near the front door. Rumple followed her out and she locked up behind them. Belle took his arm and they made their way towards the shops. Henry's gift was the easiest. They picked up the next ten issues in the current comic book series he was reading. For Snow, a beautiful basket full of bath oils and soaps in a relaxing lavender scent. David would receive a new power tool set. The last two people on the list were Emma and Neal. They turned down the aisle for small and medium appliances. Neal had his own apartment in town and it was mostly filled with the things he needed, but there were still a few items missing. Belle and Rumple paused in front of a well crafted waffle iron and both glanced at it for quite some time. However, a coffee maker also caught their attention.

"Belle! Rumple. Hello!" Emma's voice called out to them. They turned to see her headed towards them with a cart of her own full of items. She smiled courteously as she approached.

"Emma. Good to see you," Belle said.

"Miss Swan," Rumple nodded.

"Doing your Christmas shopping," Emma observed.

"Yes. The only two left on our list are my son and you," Rumple informed.

"Perhaps I can help," Emma offered.

"Well, we know that Henry stays at Neal's place every other weekend. Anything else they might need for that?" Belle asked. Emma stepped over to the appliances. Belle and Rumple backed up to give her some room. She looked over the aisle for a bit before finally pausing at the waffle iron.

"I think this might be the one. It'd certainly save Neal some money to make breakfast for them instead of going to Granny's almost every time." Emma picked up the waffle iron and set in their cart. She then grabbed the coffee maker and put it in her own.

"And now all that leaves is you, Miss Swan. We're not entirely sure what to give to a savior. Do you have any ideas on what you would like?" Rumple inquired. Emma's expression grew thoughtful. She took deep breaths to focus. Just as an announcement was made that the store would be closing in a half hour, Emma had an idea.

"In the new year, I would like to work on learning about the magic I have. I want to be prepared for whatever might come next."

"I believe I might have just the thing in my shop for you," Rumple told her. Emma nodded at him and the trio proceeded to check out. After they were out of the store, Emma turned to them.

"Hey. I'm meeting Neal and Henry at Granny's for dinner. Would you two like to join us?" she offered.

"Thank you, but no. We should really get these presents wrapped. But we will see everyone on Christmas Eve," Rumple answered.

"Have a good night," Emma said.

"You too," Belle replied.

Christmas Eve dawned a clear, cold day. The presents were wrapped, the treats were in containers, and Mr. and Mrs. Gold were lying together in their bed, not quite ready to start the day. Belle settled her head on her husband's bare chest and he stroked her slightly mussed hair for a few moments. She eventually straightened up to greet her husband with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mr. Gold."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mrs. Gold. I wish we could spend all day together in bed."

"Rumple, we can do that tomorrow. We'll get through everything today, together."

"Quite right, my darling."

Belle settled into her husband's arms again. He rained soft and light kisses all over her brown curls. The kisses eventually made their way down her forheard, over her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Belle returned his kisses, but just as Rumple's lips were hovering over her cleavage, her stomach let out an enormous growl. Belle pulled Rumple's head back down again and tried to kiss him, but another grumble followed.

"We should address that, my dear. I'll make breakfast for us," Rumple said with a smile. Belle let out a sigh and flopped back on the pillows, but she moved enough for Rumple to get out of the bed. He threw on a robe and Belle took a quick shower while he cooked. When she came down stairs, the dining room table was set and there were eggs, bacon, and Stollen with butter and raspberry jam for breakfast. Belle sat down as Rumple placed coffee mugs full of the hot drink at the settings. They ate in silence, both of them thinking about the gathering at Granny's. Belle was looking forward to seeing everyone while Rumple was just hoping to get through the party without having to kill anyone. He started when he felt his wife's soft hand over his.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she inquired. Rumple picked up her hand and kissed it.

"No dear. Let's get the dishes clean and we can take a bit of time getting ready for the party."

Belle picked up the dishes and took care of cleaning them while Rumple showered. They still had a some hours before they had to be dressed. But the weather was starting to turn quite snowy and it would be best to start getting ready early. Belle made her way upstairs and started to lay out her and Rumple's clothes. As soon as the bathroom was clear, Belle took her dress and pantyhose in with her. She needed time to do her hair and makeup and frankly, she wanted her appearance to be a surprise for Rumple. Rumple shook his head in bemusement at the closed door, but there was another bathroom he could use to get ready. He was soon dressed in one of his better suits and his hair was combed down nicely. Belle was still in the bathroom while Rumple put the treats and presents in the car. He was just about to call up to her after waiting for over an hour when he heard a footstep on the stair. Rumple turned a bit to look up to his wife and his jaw dropped. She was attired in a sapphire blue velvet off-shoulder dress with silver embroidery on the neck, the cuffs of the long sleeves, and all over the skirt that fell just below her knees. Her brown curls were pinned up, slightly off center, in a beautiful cascade that fell around her shoulders. Her makeup was minimal, just enough to enhance and warm her already naturally lovely features. A pearl choker around her neck and silver heels completed the look. Belle frowned slightly in confusion at her husband as she descended the last few steps.

"Is...is everything all right?" she asked with some trepidation in her voice.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely perfect!" he exclaimed lovingly. Belle gave him a relieved smile and was just about to reach for her coat when Rumple gently grasped her wrist.

"Just a moment. I have an early Christmas gift for you that will go beautifully with that dress." Rumple reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a wrapped, skinny box.

"Open it," he whispered. Belle compiled and gently tore off the paper. She smiled when she saw the jewelry box. She opened the box and her eyes lit up when she saw the yelllow gold charm bracelet within. There were already three charms on it consisting of a rose, a book, and a tiny chipped teacup.

"Oh Rumple. Its beautiful!" she breathed. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my dear," he said as he moved to help her clasp it around her wrist. Belle put her coat on and Rumple followed her lead. The snow was a little bit thicker as they exited the house. Belle shivered a bit and Rumple was quick to open the car door and start the engine. They drove carefully down the slippery road to the diner. Belle and Rumple were among the first of the townsfolk to arrive.

"Belle! Rumple! Let me help you bring those things in!" Red yelled out to them as she opened the door. Belle nodded and Red was quick to prop the door open. She hurried carefully to their car and carried the treats in. It took a couple of trips, but they got everything inside. All of the dining tables were pushed to the middle of the establishment and set with festive tablecloths and place settings. Granny had a sideboard already set with the main meat courses. The ham, roast beef, and honey glazed chicken all looked tempting. There was mistletoe hanging over the jukebox and holly garlands on the rafters. Regina, Hook, and Tinkerbell were already there. Rumple bristled at the sight of two former enemies and Belle put a gentle hand on his arm. She steered her husband towards the big tree where everyone would be putting their presents. The bell above the door tingled and Snow, David, Emma, Neal, and Henry all entered. They immediately greeted Belle and Rumple with hugs and handshakes. Regina slowly made her way over to Henry to say hello to him.

"Rumple. Belle," she acknowledged as she handed Henry a brightly wrapped present. They nodded at her. The diner soon filled up with the rest of the townspeople. Emma went over to the jukebox and Neal followed. Rumple looked up just in time to see Emma pull Neal into a rather passionate kiss underneath the mistletoe. He allowed a satisfied smile to come to his lips before turning back to talk some more with Henry about the possibility of future employment at the shop.

"Belle, Rumple, we would like to extend an invitation to you to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow night," Snow informed them.

"We might just spend all day at home tomorrow, but if we make it out towards your loft, we'll be glad to join you," Belle replied. Everyone eventually filled their plates with food and made their way to the huge central table. Rumple sat as far away from Hook and Regina as he possibly could. Belle squeezed his hand as often as she could throughout the meal. Her gentle touch was just enough to help him keep his sanity.

"How are you enjoying your time off?" Red asked Belle from across the table.

"It's been wonderful to just be together. We're both off work until the Monday after New Year's," Belle responded.

"Awesome! I finally convinced Granny to take a week off and we'll be closed after today until New Year's Eve for another big celebration. I just want to spend some time with her because she's the only family member I have."

"Perhaps you and I can do a girl's night out during that time?" Belle inquired. Red smiled and nodded her consent. Rumple squeezed Belle's hand and when she turned to him, he was also nodding his consent. He wanted his wife to spend more time with her friends. Belle kissed his cheek.

After dessert, everyone gathered around the tree to exchange presents. Belle shyly handed her gift to her husband.

"I hope you like it."

Rumple gently opened it and inside was a beautifully framed cross stitch picture of the Enchanted Forest. The castle was in the background surrounded by the forest and he, Belle, and Neal were in the foreground, dressed in the clothes they used to wear back during those days. It was a lovely gift and Rumple pulled his creative wife into a gentle kiss.

"I love it, sweetheart. Thank you. I'll hang it up in my office at home. I love you."

"I love you."

Belle and Rumple received a tin of chocolates from Snow and David, a beautifully made jewelry box and men's scarf from Henry and Neal, and brand new books from Emma. Emma herself received a book of all starting and basic spells from Rumple.

"Emma, are you going to start learning magic?" Snow asked when she saw the book.

"Yes. I want to start learning in the new year so I can be prepared for whatever comes next."

"Just be careful," David reminded her. Neal pulled Rumple, Belle, and Emma into a group hug and thanked them profusely for the waffle iron and coffee maker. Henry immediately started reading the comic books, all but ignoring the video games Regina had given him. Belle and Rumple got up to mingle with the rest of the adults. It was still hard for Rumple to come out of his isolated shell, but he muscled through it for his wife's sake. When she saw that he was having trouble keeping his agitation hidden, she knew it was time for them to go home.

"Let's say goodnight to everyone," she told him when they had a quiet moment. Rumple smiled at her gratefully and they said their thank yous and goodbyes. The ride home was quiet, but before they exited the car, Belle turned to her husband.

"Thank you, my love. I had a wonderful time."

Rumple caressed her cheek and they sat in silence for a few moments before taking the gifts and leftovers into the house. After they put their coats away, Rumple noticed a bit of a naughty look in his wife's eyes.

"I believe we were in the middle of something this morning before my stomach decided to interrupt things," she whispered. No further words were needed. Rumple chased his wife up the stairs and when they reached the bedroom, that blue velvet dress didn't stay on for much longer.

Belle awoke the next morning when she felt something tickling her. She turned over and spied her husband snatching his hand back. She sat up and put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Mr. Gold, are you being naughty on Christmas Day?" she queried in as stern a tone she could muster without bursting into laughter.

"Not at all, Mrs. Gold," he answered. Belle eyed him suspiciously for a while. The silent tension became a bit much for Rumple and he broke it by tickling his wife's stomach. She started to laugh and soon she was trying to squirm away from him. But he kept a good hold on her and he kept tickling until she was breathless from laughter. Rumple allowed her to calm down and lazily stroked her tousled hair. Belle grabbed her husband into a passionate kiss and soon she was moving underneath him in the most intimate way, his breath hot on her neck. Their frantic movements left them both satisfied and breathless. They cuddled close in the mussed sheets, just enjoying the sheer thrill of being so close and intimate on their first Christmas together.

"Let's just spend all day in bed together. Granny sent us home with enough leftovers to feed us for a week," Belle said. Her husband's only response was to kiss her all over. It truly was the most wonderful Christmas ever.


End file.
